biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Naminis žvirblis
|tekstas1=Naminis žvirblis, patinas|tekstas2=Naminis žvirblis, patelė|tekstas3=Naminis žvirblis, jauniklis|plotis=260|align=right|la=Passer domesticus}} Naminis žvirblis - Passer domesticus (Linnaeus, 1758), žvirblinių (Passeridae) šeimos paukštis. * * * * Išvaizda Patiną nesunku pažinti iš pilko viršugalvio ir juodos gerklės, o patelę iš vienosdesnės pilkšvai rusvos spalvos. Patino kakta, galvos viršus ir pakaušis pilki, galvos šonai rudi. Skruostai balsvi. Nugara ruda, išmarginta juodomis išilginėmis dėmėmis. Sparne balsva juostelė. Pilvinė pusė balsva, gerklė ir pagurklis juodi. Pavasarį ir vasarą snapas juodas, rudenį ir žiemą pilkas. Kojos juodos. Rainelė tamsiai ruda. Patelė blankesnių spalvų. Galvos viršus ir antuodegis rusvi. Galvos šonuose rusvos juostelės. Skruostai ir kaklo šonai rusvai pilki. Nugara rusva, tamsiai dėmėta. Pilvinė pusė šviesi, rausvai pilkos spalvos. Jaunikliai panašūs į patelę, bet rusvesni. Nugarinė pusė ne tokia dėmėta. Jaunikliai išsirita pliki. Žiotys rausvai geltonos. Biologija Laikosi žmogaus kaimynystėje, dažnai apsigyvena gyvenamuosiuose bei ūkiniuose pastatuose. Noriai gyvena dideliuose miestuose. Užima kitiems paukščiams iškeltus inkilus. Aktyvus dieną, gerai skraido. Rudenį, žiemą ir ankstyvą pavasarį laikosi pulkais. Balsas Palesę mėgsta čyrendami ilsėtis dideliame krūmė arba medyje. Dažniausiai girdėti čyp-čirp. Poruodamiesi skeidžia monotonišką giesmę čilp čilp. Lizdas Lizdus suka gyvenamųjų ir ūkinių pastatų pastogėse, palėpėse, plyšiuose, taip pat inkiluose arba įsikuria langinių bei šelmeninių kregždžių nameliuose. Paprastai lizdą suka iš gana įvairios medžiagos. Gūžtą iškloja gyvulių plaukais ir naminių paukščių plunksnomis. Gūžta 5–8 cm skersmens ir 4–6 cm gylio. Deda 4-7 balkšvus, pilkšvus, rausvai ar gelsvai taškuotus ovalius arba smailiais galais kiaušinius. Kiaušiniai 22,3x15,7 mm dydžio, masė 2,8-3,0 g. Peri abu porelės nariai pakaitomis 13-14 dienų. Po tiek pat laiko jaunikliai palieka lizdus. Išskridusius iš lizdo jauniklius 7-10 dienų dar maitina tėvai, po to ruošiasi pradėti antrą vadą. Per metus išveda 2-3 vadas. Gaudo lėtai skraidančius vabzdžius, ypač daug sunakina karklavabalių. Iš pradžių jaunikliai maitinasi smulkiais vabzdžiais, o vėliau augaliniu maistu, daugiausia pieninės brandos grūdais. Paplitimas Eurazijoje Paplitęs nuo Atlanto pakrantės iki Ochotsko jūros. Šiaurėje arealas siekia Kolos pusiasalį, Lenos vidurupį, pietuose tęsiasi iki šiaurryčių Kinijos, Aralo jūros šiaurinės pakrantės, Viduržemio jūros pakrantės. Gyvena Šiaurės Afrikoje, Britų, Viduržemio jūros salose. Lietuvoje paplitęs visoje teritorijoje. Išnašos Porūšiai # Literatūra * Lietuvos fauna. Paukščiai. V., 1991, T.2, p. 195-197. ISBN 5-420-00398-8. * Passer domesticus. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Christidis, L. and Boles, W. E. (2008) Systematics and taxonomy of Australian birds. Collingwood, Australia: CSIRO Publishing. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. * Turbott, E. G. (1990) Checklist of the birds of New Zealand. Third edition. Wellington: Ornithological Society of New Zealand. Nuorodos * www.birdlife.lt Naminis žvirblis * Lietuvos paukščių galerija Naminis žvirblis * Lithuanian birds gallery BirdPix - Naminis žvirblis Sistematika |b1= |b2=Dar 27 būriai |c1=Dar 98 šeimos |c2= |d1= |d2=Dar 5 gentys |e1=dar 26 rūšys |e2= |color=#235623 |bgcolor=#CAEA9A }}